Lullabies
by Magnacarter
Summary: inside


Hoshie's lullabies

Summery: One night I was just humming "twinkle, twinkle little star" then this came to me. Hoshie and Tenma are both trying to sleep after a day of long hours, and trying to sleep Hoshie sings a tune and Tenma put in words with it then they dream and she sings a song to him.

Authors POV

After a long day, Hoshie and Tenma were both exhausted. Neither one was hungry or thirsty but both were tired. When they tucked in to bed both tried to sleep an hour later, neither one slept. Both have read all the books numerous times thus reading became a rerun, television was all old news and reruns. As Hoshie lies in bed then she hummed "twinkle, twinkle, little star" Tenma listened to her humming and quietly sings.

_Twinkle, twinkle, *Hoshie-san,  
How I wonder what you are!  
Up above the world so high  
like a diamond in the sky!__Akarui__-san  
how I wonder what you are!_

(Repeat)  
Twinkle, twinkle, *

When the blazing sun is gone  
When he nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your light, little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.  
(Repeat)

Then the traveler in the dark,  
Thanks you for your tiny spark,  
He could not see which way to go,  
if you did not twinkle so.  
(Repeat)

In the dark blue sky you keep,  
and often through my curtains peep,  
for you never shut your eye,  
till the sun is in the sky.  
(*repeat)  
high as you fly vastly across the dark ocean sky  
You are alone, but I heard your sigh

_As your bright and tiny spark,  
Lights the traveler in the dark,  
though I know not what you are,  
Twinkle, twinkle, Hoshie-san_

_(Repeat)_

_I love you, Hoshie-san _

*"Oyasumi nasai or omae" He kissed on her forehead

*"Could be anata" She smiled and cuddled towards him and she slept under his hot breath and they embraced eat other as they dreamt peacefully.

/dream/

On a plain of grass, a tall black Pegasus galloped slowly across the grass, and then stopped on top a tall hill. He looked up and mourned quietly the dark a night it was the sun was gone but he was dark no one came near him but enemies, he silently cried tears then he heard

"_Kirakira hikaru, osora no hoshi yo mabataki shite (wa) Minna o miteru kirakira no hoshi yo_" a female voice sung

The horse looked around and saw no being or life about.

* "daijoobu desu ka?" The voice asked

His ears heard that the voice was from above him. He looked up and saw a bright, figure with the torso and face of a woman and her bottom half appeared to be a long flowing gown with no feet. Her eyes were a dark brown like ebony but were gentle; her hair was long and rustic brown but flowed freely around her was bright and angelic. He looked at her with awe and amazement as she floated upside down face to face and smiled sweetly.

* "nani o shiteimasu ka" She asked again

* "Nandemonai" he answered

* "masaka" she insisted

* "Anata to hanashitai desu"

* "Naze watashi nano? He asked

* "Odorimasen ka watashi to isshoni" She offered

She smiled and flew from him and turned her head back to see the horse galloping speed. She watched the dark horse taking a leap and spread his wings and took flight. She smiled and laughed in happiness and glee. As the two gained altitude he looked up to the woman and smiled and sighed at her beauty and gentleness. Then he heard her sing

_*Nano hana batake ni, iri hi usure  
Miwatasu yamano hakasu mifukashi  
Harukaze soyofuku sora o mireba  
Yuzukikakarite nioi awashi.  
Sato wa no hokagemo mori no iro mo,  
Tanaka no komichi o tadoru hiro mo  
Kawazu no nakunemo kane no tomo  
Sanagara kasumeru oborozuki yo_

Songs were song all night then they saw more stars come out and sing and the Pegasus and the star began becoming more human in form and danced across the sky more and more star shined and glistened. He and her both came closer to each other and kissed and consummated their love and thus to mark her love for him she marked on his fore head a star and sung to him.

"_Kokoro kara anata o aishite imasu" _she sung sweetly

/dream ends/

The next morning, Hoshie woke up and felt something. She place her hand over her abdomen and felt it again and she smiled, turned and looked out the window to see the sun peaking up and the beams shining through the colored glass impressions in the window and appeared on her gown were the silhouette angels in the glass with their hands on each side of her and she placed her hands imitated a cradle impression and said

"God is good"

She turned to her sleeping husband to be still asleep peacefully. She smiled and said.

"My dear, I hope fiercely you will be as a good father that any man will ever be if not, more trying and loving of our child that I carry undoubtedly inside my heart and will become as good a child any parent be proud of"

"Thus to you my unborn child, who carried both your father and mine, you too I hope will know and understand the good works of your parents and that good will shine through what ever good works you may bring, my little child, what ever good you do we will always be in your heart that you carry"

"Should I loose you my child, may your memory be known only as human"

She smiled and cradled her unborn child who future will be for not only humanity for but his mothers dream.

his name would Tobias "Tobio' Tenma, Toby is medieval form of Tobias which is greek form of Tobiah which means "God is good"

:***Translations**

*** ****(****Akarui) bright**

*** (****Oyasumi nasai****or omae)"Goodnight, my love"**

***(****Could be anata****) "I love you"**

***(Hoshie) Star **

***(San) Mrs. A very polite form of respect**

***(daijoobu desu ka) "are you alright? **

***(Nani o shiteimasu ka) "What are you doing? **

***(Nandemonai) "it's nothing"**

***(Masaka) "nonsense" **

***(anata to hanashitai desu) "I want to talk with you"**

***(Naze watashi nano) Why me?**

***(****Odorimasen ka ****watashi to isshoni****)** **"W****ould you like to dance with me?**

***song is called-Oborozuki yo (Dreamy Moonlit Night) there is no translation.**


End file.
